If Tobi Were To Get A Tooth Decay  Season 2
by MiharuTsuki
Summary: A continuation of "If Tobi Were To Get A Tooth Decay". Find out what happens next in the Akatsuki and Tobi!
1. Chapter 1

::::: If Tobi were to get a tooth decay ::::: Season 2::::: Chapter 1:::::

The room was silent, as every Akatsuki member was seated in a circle.

I sighed.

When the hell are they even going to come?

"When the *pickling* hell are they going to *pickling* come?" Hidan muttered.

I rolled my eyes.

Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Zetsu, Sasori, Tobi and I were all seated around in a circle, in some room that Pain ordered us to be in.

Candles were lit everywhere, the flames flickering to life.

There was also a fragrance thingo, that he put in so that he could make the whole room smell nice.

Apparently, the smell wasn't good.

It was like the smell of rotten old socks that had been worn, then worn over again and again and again.

That kind of smell.

Not that great.

"Natsumi...may you check on the buns?" Itachi whispered beside me.

"Why the buns?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I want to eat them after, and I don't want the stench to get to them." Itachi stated.

"You've got a point." I nodded slowly, getting up.

I walked tip toeing to the buns, which were seated nicely on the altar, and took them, tip toeing to the back door.

I opened it ever so slowly and but the buns out there.

The fresh air hit my face, and smelt way better than it did in there.

Oh, how I wish I was outside.

"Psst! Natsumi-chan!" Tobi loudly whispered.

"What?" I whispered back.

"Tobi hears Leader-sama and Leader-sama's girlfriend coming!" Tobi replied.

I fake smile and took one last breathe of the air, taking in its freshness before going back into the stench of the room...of doom...

I clicked my fingers, as I suddenly got an idea.

"What does Natsumi-chan have in mind?" Tobi asked.

I smile evilly, "Since the smell in here is disgusting, I was thinking we should do something like, oh, maybe lavender or something to replace this old sock fragrance?"

Tobi smiled broadly, not that I could see it under that mask.

The whole room was quiet, and we heard faint footsteps in the distance.

"Come on guys! I'll get the better fragrance and you guys destroy the horrible ones!" I whispered, going through the backdoor.

Before I went, everyone nodded.

Apparently they all heard it.

The fragrance changing thingo I said.

I raced out of the room, and into mine, where I kept my newly stored fresh herby fragrances.

I looked through them, trying to find a good one.

There wasn't any lavender, so I picked out vanilla.

I got a few bottles of that vanilla fragrance, and some cinnamon sticks.

Why cinnamon sticks?

Well, they go well with vanilla, if you've ever tried it.

It's nice...

Anyhow, I made my way back to the room, and when I went in, the stench was still there.

I looked around, the fragrance Pain provided wasn't there anymore.

I looked around the room, and spotted Itachi in the middle.

I raised an eyebrow, "What're you doing?"

Hidan held one of one of Pain's fragrance thingo's, held in front of Itachi.

Itachi chuckled, "You know, we should flame up the room a bit."

I blinked, then suddenly knew what he meant.

Those fragrance thingies were like oil, so when they meet fire, *BAM!* and the world is doomed.

My eyes widened, and I smiled evilly, "Do it."

Itachi nodded, and did a few hand signs, blowing out a little fireball from his mouth.

It was the Uchiha style one, it's usually big, but since he's a good ninja, he gets to control it quite well, unlike me, who can't exactly control anything.

Especially from last year.

ESPECIALLY.

Because as most of our memories remember, last year Tobi had a tooth decay, and went on a rampage.

Nearly destroyed the world, I have to say.

Anyhow, Itachi blew some fire out of his mouth, using that awesome jutsu of his, flaming up the bottle in Hidan's hand.

Since Hidan was immortal, he couldn't exactly die, so he was perfect for the job.

The bottle flamed up, and created a bigger fire.

Then Kisame, out of nowhere, did a water style jutsu to get rid of the fire, and it succeeded.

When we could see the outcome of this...thing, it was merely just a blob of...nothing.

I smiled, "Now let's re-fragrance this room with vanilla and cinnamon~!"

I got out various types of containers, putting some vanilla fragrance and cinnamon in each one.

It smelt quite nice after the 2nd one, and it immediately took over the other stench that killed us before.

Once I was done, I got the buns back from outside, putting it back on the altar.

I sighed happily, "Now it smells nice."

The footsteps from before were louder now, and everyone went back to their seats on the floor and sat up in a good manner.

The door slowly creaked open, and Pain walked in, with an Akatsuki tuxedo on.

My jaw dropped, he looked absolutely...FUGLY!

I mean, seriously, DOES HE EVEN HAVE A *PICKLING* SENSE OF FASHION?

There were the Akatsuki clouds around the black background tux, which, as most people know, stand for the Akatsuki.

I think some people, A.K.A Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Tobi started laughing.

Well, were about to laugh.

Pain looked around the room when he stepped in, and he blinked a couple of times before walking fully in.

"This smells...nice." He complimented.

I smiled, "Of course it does. I did it."

He looked at me, and smiled, "What is this fragrance?"

"Vanilla and cinnamon." I said proudly.

Maybe criminals like us need some more fragrance in our lives.

Make people worship us just by how we smell.

Pain walked to the altar sort of thingo, the thing that had the buns on, and stood there.

He waved Itachi and me over.

"What?" I asked.

"Ok. I need you and Itachi to do the speech for me." Pain ordered.

I raised an eyebrow, "What speech?"

"Oh. You know which one." Pain said.

There was a knock on the door, and Pain pushed me and Itachi behind the altar.

Behind the altar, there was a book that lay open on the table.

I took it into my hands, and read it.

I scanned the page, and smiled nervously, slowly moving my head to look at Itachi, "You say it."

He glanced over my shoulder at the page, and shook his head, "You."

I bit my lip, and looked weirdly at the door as a blue haired female walked in, dressed in a black Akatsuki dress, with her usual blue rose.

I gaped at her figure.

She was absolutely flawless.

Beautiful.

Unlike stupid-leader-Pain-dude-over-there-standing-in-a-stupid-looking-tuxedo-thingo-that-looks-ugly-on-him.

Anyhow, Konan, as graceful as she was, made her way gracefully up the aisle, and next to Pain.

She gave him a warm smile.

"Hello, sweetheart." Konan said sweetly.

I smile and blink a bit, looking at the leaders of Akatsuki weirdly.

Pain gave me a look, and I smile nervously.

"Um...Konan, Pain..." I started, "Pain, are you going to take Konan as your wife or what?"

I mentally slap myself in the head.

What kind of person would say that at a wedding?

Me, of course.

I'm the queen of evil.

The queen of being evil.

The queen of all things evil.

...and the queen of screw ups.

Pain gave me a questioning look, "Um...yes?"

I nodded nervously, turning to Konan, "And you, Konan. Are you going to take this ug—Pain as your husband?"

*PICKLE!*

I nearly screwed up again, nearly calling Pain, 'ugly'.

But then again, he was ugly in this tuxedo get up.

Very.

Konan smiled sweetly, "Yes, I do."

I laughed nervously, my eyes scanning the page.

Then my lips turned into an evil smirk.

The other members looked at me with questioning eyes, wondering what I was grinning evilly about.

Itachi knew though, and nodded slowly.

My evil grin stayed on my face, and I looked up at Konan and Pain.

They looked back at me, their eyes curious of what I'd say next.

I chuckled and said happily, "You 2...now have to kiss."

**Author's Note: Hello, dear readers. As you probably know, this series title is 'If Tobi Were To Get A Tooth Decay'. This is Season 2, so if you haven't read Season 1, I'd say read that before reading this one. You don't have to, but it would probably make more sense if you've read the first season. Thank you to all those readers out there who have given me awesome feedback and have been supporting me all the way! Thank you so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

::::: If Tobi were to get a tooth decay ::::: Season 2::::: Chapter 2:::::

"Kiss?" Konan questioned.

I nodded, "Everything is IN THE BOOK!"

I pointed at the book of...weirdness...

Konan took a glance at Pain, and Pain looked back at her, a hint of love in his eyes.

Maybe – was it love or was it lust?

Anyway, Konan looked at Pain weirdly.

"Hello? Guys, kiss already!" I urged.

Konan stayed silent and still.

Pain leaned forward, and the gap between the 2 became less.

As their lips were about to touch...BAM!

Pain was hit against the wall by Tobi, who was hugging him tightly.

"LEADER-SAMA CANNOT KISS THE FAIR LADY!" Tobi screamed.

Pain was apparently smashed INTO the wall, him now becoming a part of it.

Everyone was silent, until I spoke up.

I put a thumbs up at Tobi, "GOOD WORK TOBI!"

Tobi put a thumbs up as well, and was still holding Pain down, "TOBI GOT HIM!"

The other members were like this: O.o, except for Itachi.

I told him of the plan earlier on.

Anyway...

POW!

Tobi was sent to the other side of the room, crashing into the wall opposite of Pain.

"TOBI! WHAT THE HELL? I WAS FINALLY GOING TO KISS MY KONAN, AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO?" Pain yelled, brushing himself off.

"BUT KONAN SAID TO DO THIS!" Tobi argued, holding his mask.

His mask was a bit cracked.

Pain raised an eyebrow, "You really think that'll work?"

Tobi looked at Pain puppy-eyed, "Yeah. Tobi will think it will work."

"Pfft. Konan, you tell him it's—" Pain started.

POW!

We watched in wonder as Konan punched Pain in the face.

He was left in a daze, little baby ducks started to float around his head.

I never knew Pain could actually get sort of fatigued!

Bwahahahahaha!

I have an excellent idea up my sleeve!

Muahahahahahahahaha!

Muahaha...ha...ha...

No one's laughing along with me!

I feel lonely...

The whole room was silent as Konan lifted her hand up to fix her hair after she just punched Pain in the face.

Ooh.

O.O

Talk about R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D.

Hear that Pain?

R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D.

Rejected, man.

You just got owned.

By a female no less!

Konan walked over to me, took the book, and gave it to Itachi, "Burn it."

Her demanding tone is even more greater than Pain's...she should be the actual leader here.

"Hn," Itachi took the book, "Hidan."

Hidan walked over, grumpy, "*pickle* this...why did it have to be me? Couldn't it be Kakuzu or something?"

"No." Itachi said, doing a jutsu that lit the book on fire.

The flames bustled around the room, and the book kept burning.

And burning.

And burning...

Burning...

Burning...

Burning...

"WHEN THE *PICKLING* HELL IS THIS GOING TO *PICKLING* BURN?" I screamed, furious.

I snatched the book from Hidan's hand, and chucked it at Pain, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FREAKING FAULT!" I yelled.

Actually, it's not.

I just say that so that everyone can blame him for everything.

Lying is an important skill in the Akatsuki.

The only one who could even detect them was that Itachi...

Damn that.

"WHAT? HOW THE HELL IS THIS MY FAULT? YOU RUINED OUR WEDDING!" Pain yelled.

"Exactly," I gave him a thumbs up and a grin, "Konan told us to. She hates you. Now get over it and go back to your paperwork."

Pain's mouth was literally hanging open, like his life was over.

I burst out laughing, really, for no apparent reason.

Well, one reason.

He looked hilariously funny when he had his mouth hanging, and that he practically turned to stone.

"Konan only said 'yes' to you was...because she wanted to kill you from the inside out. Happy now? Say thank you." I patted him on the back.

Water then started dripping onto the ground, "There, there, Pain. Don't cry over that."

"I'm not crying." Pain stated, looking up at me.

There was water on his face, but no signs of him crying.

I paused half smile.

Then something trickled down my back.

I screamed, getting away from Pain and his weirdness.

"WHAT THE *PICKLING* HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I screamed, backing away, hiding behind Itachi.

"WHAT THE HELL? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, DAMMIT! YOU'RE THE ONE ASSUMING STUPID PETTY THINGS, UNLIKE ME, WHO'S SURPRIOR TO YOU!" Pain shouted back, pointing a finger at me.

"WELL, SOR—RY! IT'S NOT MY FREAKING FAULT THAT SOMETHING TOUCHED ME ON THE BACK!"

"IT _WAS _YOUR FAULT! YOU MADE IT TOUCH YOURSELF!"

"WELL—wait, what did you say?" I asked, my mouth twitching.

"Urgh! What the hell is wrong with you people? You guys go ahead and ruin our wedding, then you blame me for everything!" Pain complained, standing up, brushing himself off.

He still looked ugly, and I had to admit, "PFFT! YOU LOOK GAY!"

Uh oh...

I shouldn't have said that.

**Author's Note: Hi there, dearest readers. I'll be updating every 2-3 days, sometimes even everyday! I'll try to whizz through this story as fast as I can, as I know there are many of you people out there who like this story. There might even be a season 3...tell me what you think! :D Feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

::::: If Tobi were to get a tooth decay ::::: Season 2::::: Chapter 3:::::

"PFFT! YOU LOOK GAY!" I shouted, at the brink of laughter.

Pain turned to me; his eyes furious, "SAY. THAT. AGAIN. AND. YOU. WILL. GET. BEATEN. UP. BY. ME."

My eyes turned to plates as I noticed how much intensity was in his voice.

I took a step back..."Um...I was kidding!"

His eyes went dark and he slumped onto the ground.

Everything was silent until we heard a loud rushing of water.

The ground started to get wet, my shoes in water.

I looked up; there were no holes or anything, in the roof I mean.

"*PICKLE!*" I cursed as a huge gush of water hit me; sending me to a nearby wall, crashing me into it.

The stone structure stabbed into my skin, but it didn't pierce.

The water ceased, and I fell onto the ground; eating the pavement.

You know what really hurts?

When a huge gush of water hits you then you fall to the ground and face-plant.

That hurts.

Plus, eating the concrete as well.

Well, I can't exactly eat concrete though.

I just face-planted and drank muddy disgusting water.

Stumbling while standing up, I fell onto the ground again.

I was soaked, from the water gush AND the water on the ground.

Weird, you know?

Every other member was soaked as well, and they'd taken their clothes off.

Hidan, as usual, just took off his Akatsuki cloak and threw it somewhere, then he started to do his ritual for some reason.

Tobi, on the other hand, was panicking, then he got choked by Deidara.

Sasori was high above the grounds hanging up, looking down on us like he was GOD.

Kisame turned into a fish and started swimming around; Pain was weeping...A LOT...over...something...

Konan was stripping herself of the dress, which she threw away.

Thankfully; she was wearing something underneath.

A navy blue tank top and a black skirt.

She looked so casual...and beautiful too.

Pain couldn't stop staring at her.

Konan was smiling sweetly at him, walking to Pain.

"Konan..." Pain said, eyes wide.

Konan smiled bitter sweetly, then kicked him to Hidan.

"YOU PERVERT!" She shouted.

Not what I was expecting, but hey, she can do that all she wants.

Like an abusive wife of some sort.

"Anyway, we should get out of here-" Konan was cut off by a scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! TOBI'S DYING!1" Tobi screamed, flailing his arms around, like a chicken.

I looked at him, sighing, "Tobi, believe me, you aren't going to die."

"YES TOBI IS!" Tobi screamed.

There was a little wind, which I ignored.

Suddenly, his mask started to suck us in a whirling motion.

**Author's Note: Sorry, I had to do this a few times in Season 2...make that all. If you've been wondering, the chapters are short, yes. Some of them are shorter than others, and some are longer, like the first chapter. Don't worry about its length, it's all part of its planning; because I like cliff hangers. Anyhow, thank you for reading this far; and I hope you guys will continue reading the rest! Also; reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

::::: If Tobi were to get a tooth decay ::::: Season 2::::: Chapter 4:::::

Laughing nervously, I scratch the back of my head.

"Um...what happened?" I asked, inspecting around the area.

"*PICKLING* PICKLE* *PICKLE* *PICKLE!*" Hidan screamed.

Smiling with annoyance, I happily skip over to him and punch him in the face.

He grabbed my fist before it reached his face, "Oi, *pickle!* what're you *pickling* doing?"

"You fell for it!" punching him in the gut with my other fist.

Unfortunately, he caught that too.

"You fell for that too!" I kick him where the sun don't shine, then watched as he let go of me and slowly started to go insane from the pain.

Laughing, I stopped when I noticed where we were.

The place was black, but you could see through it, because there was light for some reason.

We seemed to be in a different dimension altogether.

The last thing I actually remember were that Tobi was dying?

Anyhow, punching Hidan in the face after kicking you know where, I walked over to Konan.

"Dump Pain." I ordered.

She gave me a thumbs up, "SURE THING!"

I gave her a thumbs up, "But aren't you already cheating on him with Nagato?"

She thought for a bit.

It was silent, until she spoke.

"I think so?"

Looking at her with blinking eyes, "Um...I thought Pain and Nagato were the same person...?"

Her eyes widened, "SAY WHAT?"

"Konan...apparently, you've been cheating on the same guy." I patted her back.

Colours then started to appear from nowhere, the colour of pink.

Everyone turned around slowly (Sasori, Kisame, Deidara, Itachi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu), and watched as the black sky turned pink.

The all of a sudden rainbows started forming and Tobi's appeared everywhere, dancing with a random barbie doll.

"I THOUGHT BARBIE WAS OUTRATED!" Hidan screamed.

I laughed wickedly, "Hidan, man, so you're saying that to Tobi because you are jealous he has a blonde bimbo dancing with him?"

He got angry, then he smiled evilly, "Do you have some blood I can borrow? Preferably yours?"

I looked at him, eyebrow raised, "Um...sure."

I bite my finger, and show it to him.

He poked it, then he licked his finger that he poked it with.

And like that, his skin turned black and he was in his Jashin cursing thingo again.

I was looking at him like an idiot, a dazed smile.

He grinned evilly, then he started to dance randomly.

Am I an idiot?

Snapping out of my reverie because he was dancing, I started to dance as well!

Eyes as wide as plates, I couldn't make my body listen to my brains waves of WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN'? STOP IT!

"HIDAN!" I screeched.

"Yeah, *pickle?*" Hidan smirked.

I glared, as he started to do the chicken dance.

He made chicken sounds as he did so.

Thinking of a strategy for Hidan to stop doing that; I tried to find Tobi.

Finding Tobi on the ground, unmoving, was just scary.

Yeah.

That's right.

I found Tobi on the ground, unmoving.

SO WHAT HE SAID WAS TRUE!

HE'S DEAD!

"TOBI!" I shout.

"WHAT DOES NATSUMI-CHAN WANT~~~!" A huge loud Tobi like voice shouted into my ear.

I close my eyes shut at the close sound.

"TOBI! GET HIDAN DO STOP DOING WEIRD THINGS TO HIS BODY!" I shouted.

"OKEY-DOKEY!" Randomly, one by one, Tobi's popped up everywhere, out of the ground, from the sky, and sort...sort of...did something to Hidan.

I think they tackled him.

Hm...in thinking mode...

How come there were so many Tobi's?

This doesn't make any sense.

Once the Tobi's scattered away from Hidan, Hidan wasn't in the Jashin mode anymore.

Raising an eyebrow, I point at him, "What was that for?"

He looked away, "*pickle*"

"What'd you call me?"

"*pickle*, it's not like I haven't *pickling* called you that *pickling* before, you *pickle.*"

I gasped, "SO YOU _**ARE **_A STUPID PERSON!"

"That's *pickling* right!" Hidan shouted, "I _am_—WAIT! WHAT THE *PICKLING* HELL DID YOU *PICKLING* SAY, YOU *PICKLE?*"

I laughed, putting my hands on my hips, "YOU FELL FOR IT!"

It was silent for a moment, then a Tobi ran by.

"...what the *pickling* hell did I fall for?" Hidan asked, eyebrow raised.

"Um..." I started, not sure what to say, "I don't know...?"

Hidan rolled his eyes, then turned his attention to something else.

Standing there, I felt like a idiot.

Seriously.

Who knows if I'll die of humiliation?

Who knows if I'm gonna be murdered by Hidan and his Jashin ritual?

Who knows if Hidan takes all my blood?

Who knows?

"NATSUMI-CHAN~~~!" A loud voice shouted into my ear.

O.O, "TOBI!"

I whipped around, coming face to face with no one.

"Huh?"

Looking around again, I saw that there wasn't Tobi anywhere, except for the dancing ones and the sleeping one.

"Am I imagining things?" I asked myself.

"I DON'T KNOW NATSUMI-CHAN~~~!"

My mouth twitched, and I looked onto my shoulder.

Standing there, was a little doll like Tobi.


	5. Chapter 5

::::: If Tobi were to get a tooth decay ::::: Season 2::::: Chapter 5:::::

My eyes narrowed at the little doll like Tobi, "What? Why are you on my shoulder? And why are you so small? You seem to be getting yourself into more trouble..."

"I DON'T KNOW, NATSUMI-CHAN~~~!" Tobi screamed.

I clench my teeth, *pickling* hell, he's so loud!

Glancing at him from the side of my eye, I quickly take the Tobi doll like thing off my shoulder with my fingers, grabbing his back collar.

I held him up so that I could see him more closely, like a scientist that examines really small things.

Forgot the name of it though – I'm not all that smart.

The Tobi thing squirmed and squealed, trying to make me let go.

Glaring at that..._thing, _I get my other hand and flicked it, still holding onto the Tobi doll thing.

"OUCH~~~! TOBI IS HURT!" It screamed in agony.

"So...I take it you're not Tobi?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

It shook its head, "TOBI IS TOBI, TOBI IS HERE!"

"So which is it?"

"TOBI~!"

"Which is it?"

"TOBI~!"

"SHUT THE *PICKLING* HELL UP! YOU GUYS ARE BOTH *PICKLING* *PICKLES* THAT ARE BOTH *PICKLING* FAKES!" Hidan shouted at us, fuming.

I guess he hated out little conversation we were having here.

Tsk, tsk.

"Bad boy Hidan!" I scolded.

"WHAT THE *PICKLE?*" Hidan yelled, stomping over to me and the Tobi thing.

"EEEK! TOBI'S SORRY!" The Tobi thing screamed, holding up its hands in defence.

Hidan glared at the Tobi thing, then weird things started to happen.

Hidan's features softened, and he looked at the Tobi thing like he was...in love with it.

Eye widening, I got freaked out, "Are...are you gay, Hidan?"

He turned to me, not dazed anymore, "*PICKLE* NO! WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU'RE NOT LESBIAN, ARE YOU?"

"THAT'S A LOAD OF *PICKLE*, HIDAN! YOU'RE BOTH OF THEM, LESBIAN _AND _GAY!" I shouted, putting the Tobi thing in my hand.

Hey – you know how when you're stressed out, and you want to hit something?

Well, that's what I feel right now, only that I want to both swear _and _destroy.

All because of Hidan – I actually think the world is going to end soon because he is pissing me off.

But then again, doesn't he piss everyone off?

Especially when he's hungry?

Gah – on to the story.

"HOW THE *PICKLING* HELL AM I BOTH LESBIAN AND GAY?" Hidan shouted.

I laughed evilly, shouting triumphantly, "BECAUSE YOU WERE BORN ONE!"

He was speechless.

I grinned, giving a thumbs up to no one in particular, "Hidan just got oooowwwwnnnneeeddd by a girl."

Hidan twitched, then he sweetly smiled a scary smile at me, "Hey, *pickle*..."

"What?" I asked, suspicious.

He's planning something...and it doesn't look good.

"What's that *pickling* piece of *pickling* *pickle* in your hand? You've been *pickling* holding that for a *pickling* long time." Hidan pointed to the Tobi thing.

"It's a...barbie Tobi." I made up, patting the little Tobi thingo with my hand.

With each pat, the Tobi thing squeaked, "OUCH!"

I laughed at its pain...

Anyhow, I put the Tobi thing down and put my foot over it.

While Hidan was chanting, "*pickling* squish him! *pickling* squish him!" over and over again, I ignored him, but accidently started to put my weight down onto the poor little Tobi thing that will be in lots of pain.

It squeaked so high pitched it burnnnnneeeeddd my ears.

Same with Hidan as well.

The others didn't seem effected by it, probably because they were too far away...

Annnyhow – I quickly got my foot off the Tobi thing and it started to run in circles once it was free.

"Um...are you ok?" I asked, leaning down and poking it.

It fell to the ground with a squeak.

"COME HERE~~~!" It squealed, running away.

I ran after it, and followed it; until I was somewhere...else.

I have no idea where though.

First things first; how did I get here?

Well, I got here by following the Tobi doll thingo, and it led me to a tunnel, which we went through, and now we're in some random living world of the doomed.

Like, seriously.

This place was quite cool, actually.

It was really humid though.

I think it was a volcano?

It had hot steaming lava that poured from stone statues mouths, pouring into the dugout space that the builder person deliberately left out.

The dugout thing that filled with lava, it never overflowed, so what I was thinking was that there was, like, a hole under all that lava and it seeped through and began the cycle all over again.

Hm...it really does sound like a volcano.

Anyway, steam was everywhere, clouding out most things from my view.

The lava flowed around the area, and there was only one path way that led to another, or in case, the exit.

"THIS WAY~~~!" Tobi thingo shouted, waving me over to follow him again.

I sighed, and fanned myself with my hand while I followed the midget Tobi.

He led me through another tunnel, and now we ended up in some kind of ocean.

No – not ocean, a shark infested place with water.

I squeaked, following Tobi quickly as the sharks swirled around and tried to snap my limbs off for lunch.

We went through another tunnel, only to go into some nature place with lots of green.

The place was full of lush green trees; the grass was waving in the wind.

My jaw dropped open.

How the hell did Tobi even have this kind of thing inside this mask of his?

Because, remember, a few chapters back, Tobi shouted, "TOBI IS DYING!" and then he sucked us into his mask or something.

And now we're in some kind of different dimension in the middle of nowhere, or in his mask.

Something climbed onto my shoulder, and pulled my ear, shouting in it, "TOBI SAYS NATSUMI-CHAN AND TOBI NEEDS TO GO NOW~~~!"

I jumped from the noise, and then pushed the Tobi thing off.

He really doesn't know how to use his voice, does he?

He uses it very...shrilly.

Anyhow, I had to follow him again, leaving the beautiful lush green place of peace.

The next place we arrived to after going through yet another tunnel was a place full of bunny rabbits and cute stuffed teddy bears.

"What the *pickling* hell?" I muttered, my left eye twitching at the sight of pink.

Looking around to find Barbie Tobi, I saw that he was hugging an ugly bear of pink.

Stomping over to the pink teddy thing, which made me mad because it was pink; I practically ripped the head off of it, throwing it away somewhere far away.

Taking Barbie Tobi by the back collar again, I demanded him to lead me to the next place.

He whimpered sadly at the lost head of the pink toy, but continued to the other place.

Sighing in complete relief after going through another tunnel; I saw a figure ahead.

It came closer and closer, and I opened my mouth to say something, and it stayed in the position of an open mouth, just not closing.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRAHHHHHHHHHH!" The thing roared.

My eyes widened as it came closer and closer, and I realized what it was.

It was a meat eating destructive dinosaur – you could call it T-Rex.

It's eyes were full of thirst and hunger, and I yelped.

Sure, I'm a ninja with super awesome powers, but going against a 50 meter dinosaur – I don't think so.

The T-Rex leaned down and sniffed, then it roared in Barbie Tobi and my face.

"EW! Hey, T-Rex, you should really get some breath mints." I waved my hand in front of my nose, getting the smell out away.

"EW!" Barbie Tobi screamed.

I picked him up quickly, and ran for it, past the dinosaur.

Really – what made me run so fast past the dinosaur was that I was completely freaked out by the fact that we were in a prehistoric world millions of years ago when dinosaurs lived.

Running past many other dinosaurs frantically, I found the next tunnel; only to find it the nest of many other T-Rex's.

Opening and closing my mouth like a fish, I muttered to Barbie Tobi, "How the *pickling* hell do we get out of here now?"

"Tobi don't know." Barbie Tobi was too busy looking at the T-Rex's to even answer my question.

Yeah, he did answer it, but he doesn't know.

I sighed, "If only I were immortal like Hidan..."

I heard a roar, and I looked up.

"*PICKLE!*" I screamed.

Apparently the T-Rex's had heard us, and was now aiming for us, charging at Barbie Tobi and I like some angry bull.

We ran for our lives, running a huge circle, ending up in the place we had started.

There weren't any more dinosaurs there where the tunnel was, so we took this the chance to escape quickly.

Once going through the tunnel, we arrived at a place...with lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots and lots of pink cotton candy things.

I then noticed a wallet stacked up on top of all the pink cotton candy things.

I ran to it, leaving Barbie Tobi behind, "MONEY!"

Grabbing the wallet off the top of the stack of pink things, I opened it, only to find a picture of Kakuzu and Hidan in it.

I snickered, "So Hidan's gay with Kakuzu, eh?"

Then my snickering turned to pure horror as I saw who this wallet was: it was Kakuzu's.

Remember what happened in the last season, when Kakuzu found out that we (Itachi, Tobi and I) had spent about... $10,740,148,292.

Itachi didn't get punished, which was so *pickling* unfair!

So then Tobi and I had to run for our very lives across the globe, until Kakuzu was worn out.

But after that – Kakuzu made us do hard labour for him in return for the money...which was pure torture.

So, me seeing Kakuzu's wallet here isn't a good thing.

Because he WILL find out...somehow...that I have his wallet.

Oh crap.

The world is Le Oh Crap.

Hey – now I'm French!

Oh...this is really bad...Kakuzu's wallet and me and Barbie Tobi equals...KAKUZU WILL KILL US!


	6. Chapter 6

::::: If Tobi were to get a tooth decay ::::: Season 2::::: Chapter 6:::::

Ahahaha...this really sucks.

Kakuzu's wallet?

How did it even end up in Barbie Tobi's land of randomness?

Maybe we need to get a doctor to check him out?

Anyhow, looking through the wallet, I found out that there was at least a few million in there.

Wow...does Kakuzu even care who stole it?

It's like, a huge target if he were to go into a supermarket to get something, then when he takes out his wallet, SNATCH! It gets snatched from his hands as he's getting the money out for the stuff he's buying...

That reminds me...Hidan's magazine about Jashin-sama.

What was it called again?

Oh yeah... 'To be a Jashinist, you will have to rape a lady.'

I wonder if he's done that yet...

But – either way, I'll laugh at him and insult him until he tried to destroy the world.

I won't really care if he even does...

Living in the sake of this world means going through hard times together...

It'd be sad to leave this world, but oh well.

Not that I really care.

I'm having all the fun I can get right now with these stupid S-ranked criminals.

Why I call them 'stupid?'

Well, I call them 'stupid' because most of them are.

Kakuzu is; he's a money maniac.

Hidan is; he's a crazy immortal bastard.

Kisame is; because he looks like a fish!

Wait, there's nothing wrong with Kisame after all, I really shouldn't judge them by how they look...

Itachi; nothing wrong with him.

Deidara; he looks too much like a girl and has punctuation problems, always adding an extra 'un' or 'yeah' at the end of each sentence.

Tsk, tsk...

Sasori; he's turned himself into a human puppet.

But, then you'd get to destroy it and he won't care, he can't exactly die.

Zetsu; he has identity problems.

Pain; he should just go die because his life has already ended because Konan dumped him...XD

Konan; she should go on...the new T.V show: I Dumped My Fiancé, and cheated on the same person...lol.

Now who else is missing?

Oh, that's right!

Orochimaru!

I'll have to now explain all the things wrong with Orochimaru: 1) He's a pervert. 2) He experiments endlessly on human bodies, looking at *ahem* THOSE parts *cough*. 3) He's gay. 4) I've heard him sing in the shower which was tape recorded thanks to Kisame XD lol, that was hilarious. 5) He can't sing. 6) He tried being cool like Itachi but fails dramatically. 7) There's something wrong with him and immortality. 8) There's something wrong with him that no one can deny. 9) He's obsessed with Sasuke's body. 10) He's a human cross snake cross whatever the hell he experimented himself on cross drugs which makes...A HUMAN PAEDOPHILE MONSTER! 11) Not being able to dance due to being a paedophile. 12) The only thing he can actually dance is...to the Macarena. 13) He doesn't blink. 14) Is he a fish? Fish don't blink too, right? 15) He looks like a girl from behind because his hair is long. 16) He thinks his long hair is cool, but in actual fact, he's copying Itachi because Itachi has long hair. Itachi holds his hair in a low ponytail though, which is concealed under his Akatsuki cloak. Orochimaru fails at trying to be like his idol, Itachi...such an epic failure... 17) He dresses like a caterpillar. 18) He hopes to become a butterfly but he can't because it's strapped around his waist. 19)He can't have Sasuke's body because Itachi's preventing him. 20) He wants to take and use Sasuke's body as his own...*disgusting thought* ew...!

Anyhow, back to Kakuzu's wallet.

So, since I was stupid and curious of what Kakuzu would do if he found out that his wallet had been robbed by me, I took out all the money in it and stuffed it into my pocket.

Unknown to me until I actually stuffed stuff into my pockets, Barbie Tobi was in my pocket for some reason.

What I was thinking was...HOW THE HELL DID HE GET IN THERE?

Taking the money out, I then grab Barbie Tobi and throw him out the nearest window.

Yeah, there was a hole like window...in front of me.

Stuffing the cash back into my pocket, I look around the area, and my eye twitched.

Last time I remembered, this was a pink place, right?

Hm...I think it was.

Either way, my eye was twitching crazy and I was fuming.

"Pink...pink..." I hissed, running around to the pink stuff sprawled around and throwing them up, destroying it with my ultimate ninjutsu powers!

Man, I must sound like Superman right now.

Once everything was cleaned up of the ugly pink mess, I clapped my hands together, "Let's eat!"

"ME TOO~~~!" A Tobi like voice screamed.

Turning around slowly, I saw a distant figure charging at me at full speed.

You could even see the dust from the running as it ran.

Quickly taking my sushi off the ground, I stuff my face with sushi until there was no more.

Oh yeah, there was this random sushi dude person who was selling sushi while I was cleaning up the random ugly pink mess, and I bought some of the sushi with Kakuzu's money.

Talk about evil.

As I quickly finished the sushi in no time, the 'IT' from the distance was much closer now, waving its arms around like crazy.

Smiling with insanity, I waited until it was near...VERY near...


	7. Chapter 7

::::: If Tobi were to get a tooth decay ::::: Season 2::::: Chapter 7:::::

Laughing evilly, once 'IT' was near, I punched it square in the face, and then realized what 'IT' was.

"TOBI!" I exclaimed, running after him as he was sent back from my punch in the face.

Hitting a soft pink pillow thingo, he bounced back down and landed on his face...again.

"Tobi!" I dragged him over to the sushi man, "SUSHI MAN! HELP HIM!"

He gasped, "HE WANTS SUSHI?"

I nodded, "Yes, he wants sushi!"

"VERY WELL!" Sushi man randomly took out a huge restaurant from his bag, and started to make some sushi.

I watched in awe as this happened, then once he was finished, he handed it to me.

"THERE YOU GO! SUSHI, FRESHLY MADE!" The sushi man wiped his forehead.

I beamed, "THANK YOU, SUSHI MAN, YOU'RE A LIFE SAVER!"

"Oh, am I?" Sushi man grinned then walked off.

I made Tobi go into a sitting position, then I took off his mask, only to find many bandages covering his face, only leaving his mouth uncovered.

"Eh?" I stuffed the sushi into Tobi's mouth, and he started to eat it.

"I thought you were dead." I muttered, stuffing more into his mouth.

He chewed more, and once he was finished, my mouth fell open.

I JUST noticed what was in the sushi.

Sweet candy like things.

CANDY!

Tobi + CANDY = WORLD DESTRUCTION!

"*!*" I screamed, slapping myself.

"NOOO! THE WORLD'S GOING TO GO INTO RUINS! WHAT ABOUT MY ART, UN!" Deidara randomly popped out from the pink thing, and ran over to me, starting to pretend weep; then he stopped, "Geez, un. Tobi, you can't kill me this time. Kill Itachi or something, un. I'm not worthy enough like him to die, yeah!"

"Hah?" Turning around to look at Deidara, I raised an eyebrow.

"Tobi~! Tobi~is~Tobi~!" Tobi sang sweetly.

Whipping our heads around to see Tobi with his mask back on, we saw that the colour of the mask was black.

I whispered to Deidara, "I thought it was supposed to be pink?"

He whispered back, "No, it's not, un. I thought it was supposed to be pink, un!"

POW!

I hit him on the head, "THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!"

"I'm sorry, un!" Deidara apologized.

"NATSUMI-CHAN~!" Tobi screamed, glomping onto me.

For some time, he kept screaming my name in my ear.

Getting agitated at the sudden randomness, I push him off and hit him on the head just like I did with Deidara, "I KNOW MY *PICKLING* NAME, GODDAMMIT!" (I'm sorry to those who believe in God)

Tobi held his head in pain, then looked up with a sad face, "NATSUMI-CHAN~! NATSUMI-CHAN HATES TOBI?" Tobi exclaimed.

"HELL YEAH! OF COURSE I HATE YOU! YOU'RE SO DAMN ANNOYING IT MAKES ME WANNA THROW YOU INTO A CAULDRON, THEN BURN YOU ALIVE AND EAT YOU LIKE IN THE FICTION TALE! Now that I think about it, wasn't that fiction tale called Hansel and Gretel? I don't remember." I thought for a bit after my little outburst, unaware of the fact that someone was balling their eyes out.

After deciding that it was Hansel and Gretel, I look back to Tobi, seeing him not there, "Huh?"

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, UN!" Deidara screamed.

"BUT DEIDARA-CHAN LOOKS SO CUTE~!" Tobi cooed.

"Ok, ok, I'm outta here. Sorry, Deidara. I'm ditching you." I waved at them before trying to find a way out.

Nope.

No way out.

Just random pink stuff floating around trying to find the place to go.

"WHAT THE *PICKLING* HELL IS *PICKLING* HAPPENING HERE?" I heard a familiar shout.

Oh, curses.

It's Mr. To-Be-A-Jashinist-You-Must-Rape-A-Woman.

"Hidan, you *pickling* *pickle-head*..." I muttered, running over to Hidan's voice.

Turns out he was buried under all this pink stuff.

I looked around for him, until I head a few colourful words from under me.

"GET THE *PICKLING* HELL OFF MY HEAD, YOU *PICKLING* *PICKLE!*" Hidan screamed.

Looking down, I raised an eyebrow, "Why should I? You're the one stuck down there. I have the upper hand. I shall do whatever I want with your head, like for example, play golf on it or something."

"NO *PICKLING* WAY WILL YOU BE *PICKLING* DOING THAT ON MY *PICKLING* HEAD!" Hidan yelled.

I sighed, "You're loud. Let's make you shut up for a while."

Taking my foot off of his head, he gave a grunt.

Instead of just walking away, I kicked him in the face, which sent blood to spill from his nose from the cause of the pressure being applied from my foot, "There. Drink your own blood and start to do your Jashin thingo."

"Mmfffggg!" He growled.

I grinned and walked off, until I heard a chuckle from above.

Looking up, I raised an eyebrow, "How did you get up there, Sasori?"  
"Because I'm awesome." He answered.

I looked at the door, and found that Itachi had just strode in, not a hair out of place.

"Oh. So Mr. Perfect is here as well." I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Mr. Perfect?" A voice said behind me.

Oh, *pickle*...he _just _had to listen in on what I was saying.

Laughing nervously, I look behind myself, "Oh, hello...uh...Itachi. What's up?"

"OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! THE AWESOME KISAME IS HERE!" Fish man shouted.

Grinning instantly, I ignored Itachi and looked around for the sushi man.

"So...what's up?" I asked Kisame; he was walking up to Mr. Perfect and I.

"I don't know. What about you?" Kisame asked, grinning, which showed his sharp shark like teeth.

I pouted, lying, "Itachi's being mean to me."

He raised his eyebrow, "Mean?"

He looked over at Itachi, his face screwing up, "HOW COULD YOU? SHE'S ALREADY HEART BROKEN BECAUSE DEIDARA REJECTED HER!"

"WHAT?" I screamed, kicking him where the sun don't shine.

"OW!" He screamed in pain, hitting the ground, in complete pain...

Looking down at Kisame, I kick him again, "Don't make up stupid things! I'd rather eat Deidara than...than be in love with him! He looks too much like a *pickling* girl!"

"WHAT?" I heard a shout from far away.

"UH...NOTHING, DEIDARA!" I shouted back, then continued to kick Kisame, "Understand?"

He nodded, still in pain, "Yes miss..."

Suddenly the whole room went black...and the ground rumbled with such force it made me fall over onto Itachi.

Thankfully he caught me before I hit him and tumble over.

"Thanks," I muttered, "So you really _are_ Mr. Perfect."

"Pardon?" He asked, his emotionless face still on.

"Uh...nothing?"

"Hn."

The ground opened in a circle sort of shape, a rocket coming out from the centre.

"Um...is this power rangers or something?" I asked.

**Author's Note: I don't think Power Rangers have rockets...**


	8. Chapter 8

::::: If Tobi were to get a tooth decay ::::: Season 2::::: Chapter 8:::::

"Am I dreaming?" I asked myself.

"No." The Akatsuki members replied.

"HOW COME!" I screamed, punching randomly.

The place was dark and we were in the rocket.

I hit something hard, then I began to punch it several times, "HOW THE HELL DID WE EVEN END UP HERE?"

"HEY, HEY, HEY! WHY THE *PICKLE* ARE YOU EVEN *PICKLING* PUNCHING ME, YOU *PICKLING* *PICKLE*?" An extremely familiar voice screamed.

"AH, HIDAN!" I shouted, punching him again, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"IT'S YOU, YOU STUPID PIECE OF *PICKLING* PICKLE*!" Hidan screamed, about to punch back.

"Hidan, stop it, un!" Deidara shouted.

Hidan laughed, I could feel his stare on me, "You got lucky, *pickle*…"

I laughed a loud and wicked one, "AHAHA! You are such a coward! You can't even hit a girl!"

Hidan growled, "Shut the *pickle* up, you *pickling* *pickle*!"

I poke my tongue out at him though he couldn't see it, then crossed my arms and huffed, "Why the hell are we in this place anyway?"

"Well, let me explain." Kisame piped up.

"Ahaha, yeah, do the explaining. We're bored as hell here, bucko." I muttered.

"Yup! So how we ended up here…Tobi started to run around in circles and nearly killed us all with his rocket coming out of some random place in the ground. Then he threw us all in, making us all tangle together and nearly suffocate to death by the restrictions of air. Then Tobi jumped into the pilot seat place thingo and started to move the rocket, then stayed there for the while. While we were untangling ourselves, you accidently poked Deidara's eye which nearly left him blind. Then I started to laugh at Deidara and he nearly exploded me to death but since the air is really…weird right now, the bombs didn't explode which caused an epic fail in Dei's opinion. Then you started to randomly punch the air and then you hit Hidan, now everything's fine. I wonder where Sasori went?" Kisame explained in one breath.

There was a long silence in the place we were in, then…

"What did you say?" Sasori asked, from somewhere in the place we were in.

Ah, so that's where Sasori was…

"Ah, Deidara…" I started.

"What, un?" He asked.

God, he sounded irritated.

"Uh…does your eye hurt?" I asked, playing around with my fingers.

Deidara rolled his eyes; well, from what I could see was darkness D:

Truth be told, I wanted to poke his eyes again so that he can't see ;P I know I'm evil and all, but hell with it…I AM EVIL!

I am the goddess of all evil, the idiot of all evil, the *pick—* wait, no, I'm not a *pickle*.

I'm just a conceited brat trying to destroy the Akatsuki members.

Haha, very funny, stupid head.

I'm so stupid I have to talk to myself in my head…which is really quite dumb.

But hey – doesn't like, Itachi do that or something?

No wait, not Itachi, Hidan!

That's right…Hidan does it XD

Anyhow, while I was stupidly talking to myself inside my head, the thing we were in began to shake and something like a light flashed on and off.

"Huh?" I could see Pain and Konan at the far corner, they were basically trying to punch each other.

Deidara was playing with his clay, Sasori was playing with his little puppets, Kisame was sleeping, Zetsu was somewhere? Kakuzu was counting his money.

Those were the only members I saw, was there more?

I can't remember.

Suddenly the air started to smell of candy, I never knew air could get infected.

"What's…what's this…what's this smell…?" I whispered, blinking a few times while sniffing the air.

The others noticed and sniffed the air too, then scrunched up their nose in disgust.

Especially Kisame, "What the hell is this bad smelling *pickle*?"

I laughed, it didn't smell that bad…it smelt quite like fairy floss, actually.

"How can you NOT like this smell, fish boy?" I asked, standing up.

By now, the lights were on and the place was brightened up by the new found light.

Suddenly the air became VERY THIN.

This was bad, very bad.

Konan was the first to faint, then it was Deidara, Kisame (LOL XD), Kakuzu.

Then I fainted, falling over and acting dead.

Haha, I actually did faint.

I wasn't faking it.

If I was, I'd start randomly laughing because I can't keep a straight face while pretending to be knocked out.

Anyhow, while I was knocked out, I heard random noises.

I think they were discussing how to kill me O.o

So, later on sometime when I woke up, I woke up in some random dump of a place full of candy and little rabbits of various different colours, mainly…p…p….p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p…PURPLE!

THANK THE GODS!

IT'S PURPLE!

CAUSE FOR A CELEBRATION!

Ok, you see, my favourite colour is purple, and I extremely *cough* dislike *cough* pink *cough*…so you know, right now, seeing purple rabbits; it made me go hallelujah inside…

But…I spotted…ONE PINK RABBIT!

Then it got eaten by some random other purple rabbit.

I never knew rabbits were carnivores…not to mention, CANNIBALS.

That's just…scary…

If I were a rabbit, would I go around eating my own kind?

I don't think so.

But…seriously.

I thought rabbits or bunnies whatever were beautiful and cute little creatures, but apparently not.

They're rabbit eating cannibals that eat because they like the colour purple.

Nice.

I laugh nervously and scratched the back of my head, "Um…where the hell are we?"

"I *pickling* dunno, *pickle*." Hidan muttered, kicking a purple rabbit.

Instead of getting kicked back, it stuck onto Hidan's shoe.

Hidan glared at it, then the rabbit started to glare back, and Hidan was occupied.

"Pfft…idiot." I muttered, crossing my arms and turning around.

"Die you *pickling* rabbit die!" Hidan cursed, slashing at the rabbit with some random stick.

It got the rabbit and he licked the stick, then went Jashinified.

I mean, he statted to do that stupid Jashin ritual of his.

Talk about stupid.

Can't believe such an idiot like him is getting owned by a puny rabbit.

Maybe we should just let Hidan get eaten?

No wait.

We don't know if the bunny is man eating or not.

Maybe we should test it out…*thinks evil thoughts*

Muahahahahahaha!

Ok, back to the thing.

Hidan killed the rabbit with his ritual and everything was fine again…

Until Tobi came bouncing to us with some random…dinosaur?

"HIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tobi screamed, running from the dinosaur.

Why was Tobi running away?

Well, let this explain: Tobi was happy. Tobi wanted to ride a dinosaur. Tobi needed to jump off it to pet a bunny. Tobi got chased by dinosaur. Dinosaur want to eat Tobi. Tobi is running away from dinosaur.

Got it?

That's what happened, simple.

Anyhow, as the dinosaur swallowed up Tobi, we couldn't help but feel relieved.

Then, the whole entire scenery changed into a forest, with a dojo in the middle of nowhere.

Generally not 'nowhere' but I'd call it that though it's in the middle of the forest.

Still, it'd – the dojo – better be good!

Because I don't wanna spoil something this nice!

Yeah, I didn't describe the dojo but it's a rather nice one, with nice coloured walls and it's clean…which is good.

So I made my way inside and my jaw fell right onto the ground.

What was in front of me was…


	9. Chapter 9

::::: If Tobi were to get a tooth decay ::::: Season 2::::: Chapter 9:::::

What was right in front of me was…

A BEAUTIFUL SQUEAKY CLEAN NICE, NO PINK DOJO!

Well, actually, yeah…it wasn't pink…AT ALL; it was quite nice.

The beige colour that stood out, it was really…well crafted for something that was just there.

The Akatsuki and I went into a room, and saw that it was like a normal dojo room, just nice and clean and comfortable.

But what the question was, was that why was the dojo even here in the first place?

So we went through all the rooms and then we heard a little high pitched scream, which you could clearly know it was Hidan's.

"HIDAN! Stop screaming!" I yelled, whipping around to face him since he was behind me.

"…eh?" After looking back, I saw that Hidan wasn't there – no, wait… - the WHOLE Akatsuki wasn't even there, excluding Tobi who went off somewhere else.

"Um…where did everyone go?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"Dunnnoooooo…" The dojo walls echoed.

My eyes darted around the room, "Hey, dojo. How come you can talk? I mean, are you like, an experiment of Orochimaru or something?"

"I dunno. I was created by some random maniac thing with a swirly orange mask which turned black. So basically…I don't know." The dojo walls replied.

I laughed, "You seem to have a mind of your own! Pretty cool, don't you think?"

"I don't know." The wall said.

I laughed again, "I mean, seriously. I thought talking walls aren't all that nice cause in all those random cartoon movies I used to watch when I was little, it showed that the wall always ate the people up, which scared the heck out of me!"

"Hahaha…what if I was one of them?" The wall laughed.

"Hah? What do you mean?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"I ATE YOUR FRIENDS! MUAHAHAHA!" The wall laughed wickedly.

I blinked and frowned, "What do you mean? They can't be dead cause they're all immortal."

That was definitely a lie.

They aren't immortal, only Hidan was.

Let him get eaten and everything will be fine.

"Are you sure?" The wall asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah…I'm sure they're fine."

"Pfft…really? How about you?" The wall asked.

I laughed, "Haha! I'm perfectly fine, Mr. Dojo Wall! Don't worry about me!"

"Yes, you really should worry about yourself…" The wall whispered.

I rolled my eyes, "Why the hell should I?"

"Because you're going to get eaten…" The wall replied.

"Pfft. By who?" I laughed, hands on hips.

"Me." With that, the dojo wall came out at me and swallowed me…I think.

It opened this mouth thingo and then its tongue took me in…disgusting.

Absolutely revolting.

After getting…taken in by the disgusting wall thing, I find myself at the beach.

"The beach…?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yah, the beach. Ever heard of it?" A voice said behind me.

I nodded, "Nah, duh. I'm not stupid."

…am I?

"Whatever. You seem to be lost. Need some help?" The person asked.

I shrugged, "I don't care. As long as I find the Akatsuki."

He gasped, "WHAT! YOU'RE WITH THE AKATSUKI DATTEBAYO?"

I nodded, "Now shut up and lead me to them. I'm sure they're lost somewhere, Hidan's head hopelessly dangling from a branch with his blood dripping on the leaves…"

Turning around, my jaw dropped.

Standing in front of me was the nine-tailed fox, otherwise known as Naruto Uzumaki.

I laughed nervously, "Uh…do I know you?"

That was a lie.

I knew him quite well cause of all the reports back at the Akatsuki.

Y'know…they're collecting the tailed beasts so yeah…that's none of my business but who cares.

Pain tells everyone everything.

Well, now he does, not before he broke up with Konan.

But for some reason, I knew that Konan and Pain were destined to be together, yet Pain, otherwise known as Yahiko, was already dead so…that just leaved Konan and Nagato.

Cause like, Nagato took Yahiko's dead body and started to control it like a zombie…then tried to put the moves on Konan.

I wonder…if Yahiko was still alive, would Konan and him be together?

If so, that would be sweet.

Konan always talked to me about Yahiko, Nagato and her time back when she was a child in training to be a shinobi.

"Er…do I know you, stranger-chan?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

I shook my head, "I-I don't think so!"

He laughed, "OK! That means…come with us! You're in the Akatsuki, right? Why don't you tell us everything about them? And, first of all…we've got to know your name, stranger-chan!"

I laughed, "No way, bucko. Why would I reveal info on the Akatsuki?"

"Because you guys are stuck up and stupid." Naruto replied.

My mouth twitched, "Really? Do you have evidence?"

"Leaving you here is obviously a mistake made by them." Naruto said, pointing at me.

I cracked my knuckles, "What did you say? Please say it once again, I don't think I heard that properly."

Naruto laughed, "Ok! I said…leaving you here is obvio—"

Punching him in the face with my fist, I smiled angrily at him, "Feel better now?"

Naruto's body twitched, then he was standing again, "Ok, besides that…have you seen Itachi around?"

I nodded, "I think you're the stupid one here. I thought that you'd know that I've met with Itachi before cause I'm in the Akatsuki."

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "Well…I didn't think of that."

I rolled my eyes, "Well? Have you seen them around?"

Naruto shook his head, "Nope. I can't help you, but I'm lost too…so I have no idea how to get around."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Naruto's words hit me…

"..." There was a long silence between us, until I screamed, "WHAT THE *PICKLING* HELL? YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW THE WAY OUTTA THIS DUMP OF A BEACH?"

Naruto frowned, "Apparently, dattebayo."

I sighed, "Do you have a house or something?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. But first things first. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Yours?"

I rolled my eyes, "Just Natsumi. Call me that."

Naruto nodded and motioned me to follow.

We went across the shoreline and ended up in front of a little cottage, it was small but it was kind of cute.

"Well…this is where I live." Naruto said, going inside.

I followed him in, and surprisingly, the place was quite large, though it didn't look like that on the outside.

"Um…hey, Naruto, how'd you end up here in the first place? I thought you were in Konoha." I said, curious.

I heard Naruto sigh from the other room, "Well, I was travelling to some place by boat and there was a huge storm, then I ended up here. I don't know where Kakashi-sensei or Sakura-chan is."

I nodded slowly.

So this is the Jinchuuriki?

I never thought he'd be so…NICE.

Yeah, that's the word.

NICE.

There was an uncomfortable silence; it was really…strange.

I mean, seriously.

Naruto = Jinchuuriki of kyuubi.

Me = Akatsuki person of some sort I don't know of.

Naruto + me = I will take his kyuubi.

Maybe I won't?

He's pretty nice, and he's not that mean.

Anyway, Naruto walked into the room I was in with 2 cups of what looked like ramen in his hands, and he handed one to me.

I looked at the steamy hot air that escaped from the cup, and breathed in the smell.

I could tell from the smell that the flavour of this ramen was miso.

I liked miso; Naruto chose wisely.

Haha, lol.

Now I sound like an old man trying to humour someone.

Well?

Am I funny?

Hahahaha-hehehe-hohohoho-muahahahahaha-kehkehkehkehkehkehkehkehkeh--fufufufufufufufufufufufu-chichichichichichichichichi – is that even a type of laugh?

Haha lol.

I guess I'm just a stupid little girl who was trying to talk someone into laughing for no apparent reason.

One word: LOSER.

Naruto sat down across from me, which was on the ground, and waited for his ramen to heat up/cook.

A few minutes later, the ramen was ready and we were eating it with a fork that Naruto fetched from some random place in the place we were in.

After eating the ramen, we lay around just talking because there was nothing else to do.

Well, not really NOTHING, but either it was swimming or talking.

That's it.

Unless you want to get skin cancer from being in the sun too much from sun-baking.

"Hey…Naruto. Wanna go and find treasure?" I asked, a mischievous glint in my eyes.

Naruto grinned, "What're we going to find, dattebayo?"

I snickered, "Akatsuki members or Konoha nin?"

Naruto thought for a minute, "I'd say…I really want to find out what is under Kakashi-sensei's mask!"

I sighed, "I was thinking of burying Hidan somewhere with an 'I hate Jashin' sign in front of him…"

Naruto laughed, "Who's that? Hidan, dattebayo?"

I sighed, "Hidan is some Akatsuki member who swears so much like this: *pickle*."

Naruto nodded, "But…do you know where he is?"

…silence.

"…nup. No idea. I thought you knew!" I argued.

"No, I don't, dattebayo!" Naruto argued back.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, we still have to find them anyway, so let's find peeps!"

"You don't mean Pervy Sage? I never knew you knew him." Naruto said.

I nodded, "Yeah, I never knew that too. I recently met him through looking through that little mind of yours that held SO MUCH information."

"…WHAT, DATTEBAYO?" Naruto yelled, throwing his arms up in the air.

I raised an eyebrow, "What's?"  
"YOU KNOW ALL MY THOUGHTS?" He roared.

I rolled my eyes, "Pfft…who said?"

"You." Naruto pointed to me.

I pointed to myself, "I did?"

He nodded, "Yeah, dattebayo!"

I sighed, "What is your problem? I didn't say it."

Geez…I don't think I've ever said that before! **(AU: You can see that she is very forgetful XD good for her)**

"YES YOU DID!" Naruto shouted.

I sighed, "No I didn't, ok? Ne, Naruto. Let's go on with the hunt for Kakashi or Akatsuki."

Naruto's mood brightened up almost immediately, "Alright!"

I mentally laughed.

He's so gullible.

My little plan is to find the Akatsuki members then to let them capture Naruto.

Now that I think about the Akatsuki…I don't think I've seen Tobi for the last few days.

Hm…where could he be?


	10. Chapter 10

::::: If Tobi were to get a tooth decay ::::: Season 2::::: Chapter 10:::::

Now that I think about the Akatsuki…I don't think I've seen Tobi for the last few days.

Hm…where could he be?

Anyhow, Naruto and I made our way outside, and we followed the shoreline, searching in places which looked very suspicious.

I don't even know why we're doing thi-!

I found something!

A person who was buried in the ground, only his head above the ground.

The guy had slick silver hair and violet eyes, and I was guessing it was Hidan.

He looked like Hidan.

His expression is like Hidan's.

"GET ME OUT OF THIS *PICKLING* BEACH HOLE!" He screamed, veins popping; looking at us.

…yup.

This has got to be Hidan.

Naruto laughed, "Do you know him, dattebayo?"

I fake laughed, "No, Naruto! I don't know that guy! Let's make a run for it before we die from his hands!"

"HEY *PICKLE*! DON'T *PICKLING* IGNORE ME!" Hidan yelled, getting more irritated by the second.

"Are you sure you don't know him, dattebayo?" Naruto asked, just to make sure.

I nodded, "Of course I don't know him. He's some random dude from outer space."

"…I thought he was in the Akatsuki. Wasn't he the one who killed Asuma-sensei?" Naruto asked.

I froze in my spot.

That's right.

Hidan sort of DID kill Asuma…apparently, but little did Konoha peeps know, all Hidan just did was kidnap him.

But they thought we'd kill him…we're not that mean.

Emphasis on 'we', meaning Akatsuki.

Back to Asuma, e actually just hid him somewhere…

"Hey, hey!" Naruto waved a hand in front of my face, "Are you there, Natsumi-chan!"

I snapped out of my little daydreams or trance or whatever and blinked at Naruto, "Yeah?"

"That dude's from the Akatsuki, right, dattebayo?" Naruto asked, pointing at Hidan.

I opened my mouth but said nothing, then closed it, and shook my head.

I pointed at Hidan, "NO! HE'S AN IMPOSTER!"

Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground, "SAY WHAT, DATTEBAYO!"

I nodded, "That's not Hidan – er, Heidi! It's some imposter who tried to look like my friend!"

"…I'm your *pickling* friend?" Hidan raised an eyebrow and screwed his face up to make this unreadable expression.

I can say what it meant in a sentence, but not in a few words.

NO, wait…this is what I think it said: WTFH I thought I hated you and you hated me cause I wasn't your friend so that's why I wasn't your friend because I thought that you thought that I thought that you thought that I hated you and you hated me.

Haha, lol right?

I didn't understand any of that.

Anyway, apart from that, Hidan walked over and looked at both me and Naruto, his face unscrewed.

Then a mischievous glint went PING in his eyes.

"Ooohh…I never knew you 2 *pickles* went together…NaruNatsu." Hidan snickered.

I glared and clenched my fists, crushing the rocks I had in my hands to dust, "YOU. WANNA. FIGHT?"

"Bring it on, *pickle*!" Hidan went into a fighting position and froze in his place.

I laughed, "You know, Hidan, have you seen the other members around?"

He shook his head, "No *pickle*. Last time I *pickling* saw them, they were *pickling* kidnapped by that *pickling* Tobi."

I laughed, "They seriously got kidnapped by Tobi?"

There was silence in the air, then Hidan spoke up, "Well, *pickle*, if you wanna know so badly…that piece of *pickle* Tobi went and took the *pickling* others…with that *pickling* black mask of his."

I nodded slowly, "So…basically…the other Akatsuki members got kidnapped by the idiot."

"That's right."


	11. Chapter 11

::::: If Tobi were to get a tooth decay ::::: Season 2::::: Chapter 11:::::

"So what you're saying is…" I repeated, trying to process this into my head.

"SHUT THE *PICKLE* UP ALREADY! I'VE ALREADY *PICKLING* REPEATED MYSELF OVER 400 *PICKLING* TIMES NOW!" Hidan screamed at me.

I laughed lightly, but then I glared at him. "Who the hell cares anyways? Not that I do."

Hidan glowered down at me. "What do you *pickling* mean, 'I don't care'? HUH! I *pickling* thought that you were *pickling* caring and cared about your *pickling* fellow Akatsuki members!"

I laughed, pointing at him. "HA! What a joke! You're one to talk! You don't care about them! At all! All you care about is that Jashin magazine of yours and Jashin himself!"

Hidan's eye twitched. "*Pickling* watch it, *pickle*! I do care for the Akatsuki! Just that I don't show it!"

I raised my eyebrows.

New information, being processed into my head. "Wow. Who knew that Hidan actually cared for someone? Wait…lemme guess…IT'S KAKUZU, ISN'T IT!"

Hidan's eyes widened and his jaw dropped to the ground. "HOW THE *PICKLING* HELL DID YOU FIND OUT?"

I laughed evilly.

The laugh of all time is my laugh because it is so awesome and shrill.

Makes anyone want to go home to mommy!

"I found out…by reading your diary!" I lied.

I don't even know if he has a diary or not.

Well, take a shot, I guess.

I swear, Hidan's jaw dropped lower onto the ground. "WTF! I NEVER KNEW YOU WENT THROUGH MY DIARY!"

My jaw dropped open. "YOU HAD A *PICKLING* DIARY?"

Hidan's eyes widened. "What! I thought you *pickling* knew!"

I shook my head. "I was just randomly making up stuff! MUAHAHA! NOW THAT I KNOW YOU HAVE A DIARY, I WILL SHARE IT WITH THE WORLD!"

"NONONONONONONO! DON'T!" Hidan screamed.

I stomped over to him and kicked him in the ribs. "THEN *PICKLING* TELL ME WHERE TOBI IS!"

"I really don't know." Hidan replied.

"'-!" Before I had the time to finish my sentence, I saw a huge hot air balloon which read…I AM TOBI AND I HAVE KIDNAPPED ALL AKATSUKI MEMBERS.

"IS HE STUPID!" Hidan screamed.

"MAYBE!" I screamed back at him.

So after that conversation, I quickly ran and followed that hot air balloon.

I think I ended up in another country…and left Naruto and Hidan.

Anyways, the hot air balloon sort of landed, and I ran at it full speed, and jumped aboard.

Turned out…that Tobi didn't kidnap the members.

Well?

What's happening, you ask?

Well…*cough* AHEM!

Well, currently they are drinking booze and just hanging out round and about.

"What…the…*pickle*?" I muttered.

Itachi and Kisame were the first ones to notice that I was here.

They came over, Kisame grinning. "So what's up, princess?"

I glared daggers at him. "Why the hell are you calling me princess?"

"Because you're the princess of this party. Even says so." Kisame pointed towards a huge banner that was about 10 metres long.

Wow.

I never knew that this hot air balloon was that big and wide in depth and size.

I never thought ANY hot air balloons were this size.

"What's up with the hyper-ness before, anyways?" I asked, curious.

Things sure do happen fast.

"Hm? The hyper-ness? There was never any hyper-ness, un!" Deidara commented, coming over drinking a glass of light champagne.

I pointed to it. "Is that champagne?"

Deidara shook his head. "Nope. Lemonade."

I laughed. "Lemonade? Yummy."

Deidara nodded slowly. "Yah, lemonade, un…"

I nodded slowly. "So what was up with the hyper-ness?"

Sasori came along and randomly just explained it all in a monotone, and also in one breath. "Well let's just say that this was the time of the year that Tobi's tooth decay was on, so we were planning to make it some sort of event every year from now on that we remember to hold a party for Tobi because of his tooth decay."

I blinked. "So…currently what is Tobi doing?"

"Singing." Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Pain, Konan, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Sai, Rock Lee, Neji, TenTen, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Kurenai, Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin and Jugo plus more said.

My eyes widened as I saw everyone fill the rooms.

Then I noticed someone oddly familiar who resembled a lot like Itachi. "SASUKE!"

I pointed at him as I shouted that.

"What?" He stared emotionless at me.

"Why isn't Orochimaru and Kabuto invited?" I asked curious.

"Because they're loners." Suigetsu laughed. "They deserved that. Being left alone in the dark. Just like Karin should be."

Karin twitched and punched Suigetsu in the face. "SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Sasuke glanced at Karin and Suigetsu before walking over to Itachi.

They exchanged a few words, and then Sasuke got out his sword. "Chidori."

The blade of the sword turned blue, and then it started to emit these chirping noises.

"…What is he doing?" I asked myself.

I then heard a hissing noise from some random place from behind me.

I turned around and who do I see?

Orochimaru.

With Kabuto.

They were in this random funny getup, it was really kind of freaky.

They had the suits of the people from Totally Spies.

Hahahahahaha.

"WE HAVE COME TO CRASH THE PARTY!" Orochimaru claimed.

…

Silence.

Someone then grabbed him by the hair and threw him out, making him fall somewhere and break his neck and die.

I looked over the ledge, looking to where he had gone.

Nowhere in sight.

Nowhere at all.

Well, who cares?

He deserved it.

I mean, seriously.

He wants Sasuke's body, and once he gets it, what will he do?

Like, I heard from Itachi that Sasuke had many fan girls, so when Orochimaru gets into Sasuke's body, will he like, prey on the fan girls or something?

Make them into experiments?

Maybe.

That'd be hilarious if he did.

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA!" Kabuto yelled, throwing himself over the ledge and following in Orochimaru's death.

We watched as he killed himself cause of Orochimaru, then we started to snicker.

"Is he gay?" I asked randomly.

Everyone nodded. "I think so."

I nodded slowly. "Thought so."

Suigetsu walked up to me and inspected me up and down. "Hm…"

I grabbed some drink off the nearby table and drank it. "What do you want?"

"You look deli—" Suigetsu was cut off.

"STOP HITTING ON PEOPLE!" Karin screamed into the mike.

"SHUT THE *PICKLE* UP!" We both screamed back at her.

If we ever had a screaming contest, I'd bet you that Suigetsu and I could've won.

It was silent once more, until we heard some coins drop onto the floor.

I whipped my head over to the noise, so did everyone else, but then they instantly turned back to whatever they were doing.

It was Kakuzu; he had just emptied out his wallet only to find a few coins in it.

Oh, *pickle*…

We felt a demonic aura surround the area, and we knew it was Kakuzu.

"Who stole my money?" He asked dangerously.

I pointed to Karin randomly.

Same did Suigetsu.

Then everyone else pointed to her as well.

"GAH? NANI? I DIDN'T DO IT!" Karin screeched.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right, barbie doll."

Her eyes widened and she was now officially pissed off. "What did you say?"

"Firecracker…" Kakuzu said dangerously.

Firecracker = Karin.

Karin squeaked, still holding the mike in between her hands. "N-nani?"

Then Tobi randomly danced onto the stage and snatched the microphone out of Karin's hands, then dancing off of it again. "No one is going to steal Tobi's microphone~!"

I laughed.

Karin screamed as Kakuzu advanced on her, then she jumped off the hot air balloon and into the open sky, where there were no things to hold onto.

Kakuzu, of course, being so caring of his money, went after her, planning something.

We heard an ear splitting scream as Kakuzu caught up to her, and I couldn't help but laugh evilly, sipping my champagne.

The End!


End file.
